For some time, people have recognized the need to stay hydrated. Conventionally, many individuals carry drink bottles that contain water or other potable beverages. Sometimes an individual may desire to maintain a cool temperature of a beverage, for example, during a summer outdoor activity. Conversely, sometimes an individual may desire to maintain a warm temperature of a beverage, for example, during a winter outdoor activity. In other situations, individuals simply may prefer a temperature of a beverage that is greater than or less than the ambient temperature.